Legendary
by random-k
Summary: Hero's live forever. Legends never die. How does that apply when someone actually becomes a legend.


Legendary

* * *

_I own nothing but my own ideas_

* * *

Red stands on top of a mountain, no taller then he was at eleven, being at least thirteen. His face is the same, though his cloths tell a different story. They are ripped, faded, and dirt marked. They have endured trees, water, random Pokémon attacks, and even been set on fire. He knows he should be cold up here, but he isnt. He should also be hungry, but despite being a growing boy, he has never felt much need for eating. Sometimes he wonders if he died and became a ghost at some point.

There is a challenger coming up his mountain. Unlike the other challengers, this one seams to see him. Most people avoid looking in his eyes. This kid stares straight at them. Something in the kids eyes feel familiar. Almost as if it were his own reflection. Not is physical similarity mind you, but spiritual. And then and there he knows he will not win this battle. How does one win against their future?

* * *

Gold stares into the masters eyes. It's not the first time he has had this battle and it will not be the last. One day they will both be here again. He will win. Red will fade. And the legend will no longer be separate.

* * *

Emerald breezes through the Pokémon League. The Elite four are almost as ingsinifant as the random trainers on a path. They are more like building blocks, then any real threat. He has climbed the highest tower, been to the deep sea cave, and travled through the cave of Orgins. The last one has not happened this time, but if someone were to take him there, he could walk it in his sleep.

This isnt the first time he (or was it she?) had beaten the league, and it wont be the last. It would happen again, like always.

* * *

Pearl is asleep. He fell asleep in the weirdest hotel ever. But this doesn't feel like a dream. He is on an island. And he is faceing Darkai. He catches it. Then he cacthes it again. And again. He doesn't know how many times he has caught it when the girl shows up. Then she cacthes it and offers him her hand. He takes it. And he wakes up. Only, it feels different. Somone tells him he has been asleep for a long time. The world doesn't look any different. Most of the time anywy. Sometimes it seamed flat, and others it was fuzzy, like a bad photoshop job. Sometimes it feels like he is living in eternal Déjà vu. Some days he feels like he will wake up and find out he was in a dream.

* * *

Platnium can never quite explain the disortion world to an outsider. It's beautiful, disterbing, and facinitaing. In that world she saw a boy. He looked kind of like Lucas, but it wasn't. . He was sleeping. And he was fighting Darakii. He caught it. And then the scene reset. She saw many strange things in there. And faimaliar. A boy on top of a mountain. A girl in an underwater cave. She wasn't sure why it felt more familiar, but it was.

It isnt untell much later, when he is a half forgoten dream, that she finds him. She falls asleep in an old inn that her instincts scream at her to stay away from. She falls asleep and in her dream she catches Darakii. He's there too. She holds out her hand, and when he clasps it, he dissapers. When she wakes up, her shadow is odd. Its not hers. The sound of her footsteps do not macth up with her feet. And sometimes she looks at Lucas and sees her face. Her memory does not macth up either. She has no idea what happened on the Spear Pillar.

* * *

Black has always felt incompleate. Invisable. Cheren is confident, Biancca is a social butterfly. He is quietly in the background. He wonders if he is dreaming it some days. Then he is declared the Hero. He is beating gyms, on his way to the Pokémon League, and part of a legond he only drempt of. It hits its peak at N's Castle, and then diaspers. He has a legendary, and he has become a hero. But the story is over, and he was left behind to pick up the pieces. He hears the story one day, and while Black cirtenly sounded heroic, he didn't feel like he was. He is the perfect trainer for Zeckrom. He has become an ideal. A larger then life outlook. But ideals are shalow and without depth. One dimentional. And the truth has left. He really is only half of the picture. Incomplete.

* * *

Lysander had always unnerved Serena. She found him odd, and not in a charming way. She was not surprised that he was up to something illegal, but immorality would not have been her first guess. The last she had seen of him had scared her to death. Or at least, it felt like it should have. That was when she first started feeling invisible. She wasn't, of course, but the world felt...stale. She could change her cloths, cut and dye her hair, and wear coloured contacts, but she didn't feel different. She looked in the mirror, but the reflection may as well have been the one that stared back at her on her first day in Kalos.

At the time she had ignored it, focused on her goal of becoming the champion. And after she was distracted. After a few years, something odd began to register. Her mom looked older. Calem didn't. Trevor, Tieano, and Shalua looked like they were eighteen. Her Pokémon were not showing signs that they were growing older or needed to stop battle. Professer Sacymore's hair was lighter. Finaly one day she tests it. She takes off her contacts, gets the dye out of her hair, and wears her old outfit. Aside from her shorter hair, it feels like she is looking at a photograph.

Lysander achieved his goal after all.

* * *

_Hero's live forever. Legends never die._

_Another exploration on being in a video game. Not as good as The P.C, but it was interesting._

_Why don't the p.c characters look older in future games?_

* * *

_Lysander's Goal : is essentially __mass murder_ of all Pokémon and people not part of them to clear living space for themselves once they become immortal supermen — which itself is achieved by draining the life out of thousands of Pokémon and (by implication) the trainers nearby.

_In Post-game Sycamore straight up says you were exposed to the energy the machine gave off. You could be immortal. In X at least._

_For the reviewer "anonymous". Hope that helps_

* * *

_review please : )_


End file.
